


Regardless of Cost

by Yrindor



Series: The Cost of Genius [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Geniuses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They expected perfection from him, so he gave them perfection, but in the process he lost himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regardless of Cost

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

To Akashi Seijūrō, words such as genius held no real meaning. He had never known defeat or failure, had never been allowed to know them. He knew only genius and perfection, and with nothing to compare them to, they became constants, things no more remarkable than breathing.

He never desired defeat, but sometimes he wondered what failure would feel like. It was an unknown, and he was tempted by it, drawn to it as a moth is to a flame. But unlike the moth, he knew it was forbidden, something that destroyed and erased, so he resisted the temptation, relegating it to nothing more than a passing thought.

In the beginning, victory was not a struggle for him; he put in effort, but he won seemingly effortlessly. Eventually, though, those around him began to grow too, and victory was no longer guaranteed. But that meant nothing. He was an Akashi, and thus he had to succeed. There was only victory; everything else was irrelevant. Enjoyment, ideals, bonds – all of them were chaff to be discarded. Anything that did not directly contribute to his goal was slowly stripped away until, eventually, nothing remained but the single-minded drive to prove that he stood above all others.

Akashi Seijūrō is gone.

Akashi Seijūrō is absolute. Akashi Seijūrō looks up at no one. He has won, thus he is right, thus he is validated. And if the world burns in his wake, then so be it; the flames surrounding him will reflect in the flames of his own eyes as he watches it burn. He is victorious; that is all that matters.


End file.
